You know what they say about hope,it breeds eternal misery
by PLLfanfic
Summary: Three weeks after Spencer got shot and Toby and Yvonne get into the car accident. Spencer is released from the hospital andToby is heartbroken over Yvonnes death. Will Yvonne death bring them closer to rekindle their love or will Toby push Spencer away. Summary is the same inside. Plus this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks after Spencer got shot and Toby and Yvonne get into the car accident. Spencer is released from the hospital andToby is heartbroken over Yvonnes death. Will Yvonne death bring them closer to rekindle their love or will Toby push Spencer away._

Spencer was finally getting released from the hospital today. The first thing she has to do, is to find Mary. Aria was waiting outside to drive her to the lost woods resort.

"I'm free, I can finally sleep without doctors checking on me, and talk to Mary." Spencer said. But aria didn't have a smile on her face.

"I have to tell you something, well some-things. We didn't want to keep it from you but you deserved a little peace." Aria said with her very serious face. I mean she hasn't talked with Ezra yet to see where it leaves them, so maybe she needs advice, but I haven't told anyone about me and Marco little moment.

" oh come on, we have been through so much. There is nothing I can't handle. I mean I just got shot." Spencer said with little laughters

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private!"

So they drove all the way to Philly to talk.

"Wow, this must be important since you brought me to my favorite cafe in Philly." The saige cafe is Spencer's favorite cafe, they serve the best cappuccinos.

They ordered and sat on the cute little sofas with their cappuccinos.

"Ok, I'm just going to rip off the band aid now. So I know you wanted to find Mary but she is nowhere to be found."

" Is she to ashamed now to tell the truth?She drops a huge bomb like that and runs away! Anyway where is Hanna and everyone else."

"They are trying to find a way to unmask A.D and find Mary and Jenna."

"Ok so Jenna and Mary are on the lose."

" The last thing is about Toby!"

"Wait, happened to Toby, Isn't Toby in Main or on their way to Maine living happily with Yvonne."

" No when you were taken to the emergency room we saw Toby and he was badly hurt but he survived. But Yvonne... " aria said but Spencer interrupted

" Yvonne what... Survived and left Rosewood!" Spencer said with all the hope she had.

"No Yvonne didn't survive. Toby is heartbroken! He needs you. You are the only one who understands him."

Spencer started with little tears but then burst into tears.

"She didn't deserve this, Toby didn't deserve this. I wanted them to be happy." Spencer didn't know what to fee, but she knew she wanted Toby to be happy and if it was Yvonne.

"Did A.D do it." Spencer holding her breath until Aria gives her an answer.

" We don't think so, cause we think A.D was with us." Aria tried to comfort Spencer.

Spencer finally released her breath with relief.

"Can I see him. Like now."

"That was going to be our next stop anyway." Aria said

They drove back to Roswood hospital. And went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me which room Toby Cavanaugh is in please?" Aria asked

"Are you a relative?" Asked the woman at the front desk.

"Well no.." Spencer started to say but Aria interrupted

" She means yes, uh.. we are his second cousins!" Aria lied.

"Ok follow me to room 317."

They went up to level three then went through a long corridor and at the end of corridor was room 317.

"I'm going to leave you with Toby. If you need anything there will be people everywhere happy to help."

"Ok thank you!" Spencer said. And the woman left.

"I'm staying out here for a bit while you talk to Toby."

" OK!"

Spencer opened the door and there was toby. He was laying in his bed sleeping. He looked so cute.

"Toby!" Spencer whispered to see if toby was actually sleeping.

"Spencer?" Toby said in a really weak voice.

"Shh! Don't try and get up your still weak! Rest we can talk later" Spencer whispered.

Toby slept, while Spencer was watching him. She couldn't believe what happened. Spencer wanted to be there for him cause she knows he would be there for her.

And before she knew it, she fell asleep on the small chair.

 **Sorry it was so short but i didn't know where to end it so i thought this would be a god place. Chapter two is coming soon.**


	2. The comforting truth

"Where is Spencer? I checked her house and the barn but she is not there." Emily said

"She's coming! Don't worry." Aria said

"'Do you think she got the texts that she didn't reply back to." Hanna said

They all waited patiently at the brew, with their coffee.

Spencer slowly waking up, realizing what just happened. She dug deep in her Louis Vuitton backpack until she found her phone.

"Oh shit!" She screamed and looked at toby to see if woke up but he was still sleeping. She saw 40 messages from Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison to meet them at the brew at 9:30 but it was already 10:45. She went home to change and get her car and drove to the brew as fast as she could without breaking speed limit.

When she arrived it was 11:15, and Emily,Alison, Hanna and Aria were sitting on the sofa.

She walked to them.

"Hey" Spencer waved her arm.

" Where the hell where you?" Hanna asked

" Hanna!" Aria,Alison and Emily said all at the same time but Hanna just shrugged.

" I was with... Uh... with toby... at the... um... hospital." Spencer struggled to say.

" why didn't you call. We were so worried." Aria said while Emily was comforting Spencer.

"It wasn't planned I just kinda fell asleep."

" It wasn't planned? Right!" Hanna said with a sarcastic voice.

"Don't give me that look. And no it wasn't planned I just wanted talk to him but he was sleeping so I thought I just wait until he wakes up but I fell asleep waiting."spencer said trying to explain to Hanna and the others what happened.

And the liars told Spencer what happened after she got shot and what they know now.

" I'm going to go back!" Spencer said heading to her car but turned to Hanna.

"Wait, your leaving? We need your nerdy brain." Hanna said

"I need to talk to Toby and besides you can manage without me for a bit. My first priority is to see if Toby is okay." Spencer turned back around to the exit and into her car to drive to the hospital.

At the hospital she snuck past the front desk and went to level three and through the long corridor and when she got to room 317. It was empty.

"Uh excuse me..." She asked a man working here.

"Where is Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked.

"He got released around 12:00, does that help you." The nice man said

"Uh, yeah thank you." Spencer said trying to pull a fake smile.

She looked at her Apple Watch and it was 1:45, so she called Emily so she could tell everyone else that toby is released from the hospital.

She checked every motel he used to stay at, she checked the house he built, she checked everywhere. Except one place. She texted aria to make sure where it was.

She drove to Rosewoods graveyard. And there he was sitting looking at Yvonne's grave.

"Hey" she said quietly making her self comfortable next to him.

"Hey" Toby said.

"I'm really sorry. That's why I wanted you guys to leave so both of you could be happy." Spencer said trying to comfort him.

" yeah well that's not going to happen." Toby said with trying hold his tears.

" she would want you to live your life."

"She was my life Spencer!" Toby said

" I know" Spencer said

For 10 minutes there was silence but Spencer broke the silence and said

" I need to tell you something. I mean I want to tell you something. All my friends know and I know you probably don't want any part in this but I want to tell you." Spencer said

"Ok.. it can't be worst than this."

" Did you know I was shot and nearly died." Spencer said

"Oh my god Spencer. I... I didn't know."

" I know but that's not what I wanted to tell you, well it was but also I wanted to tell another lie or secret my family kept from me." Spencer said wiping her tears away.

"What? What did your parents lie to you about?" Toby said concerned. Spencer loved when toby was concerned about her.

" The lie my parents told was that... they are not my parents. Well my mom is not my birth mom."

" wait if your mom is not your mom. Then who is?"

"Who knew I had more connections to radley than I had thought."

"Spence, what do you mean you have more connection to radley than you thought?"

" Mary Drake is my mother and she was in Radley. I was born in Radley!" Spencer said laughing and crying cause that's how she feels pain.

Toby and her stayed there comforting each other and fell asleep.

 **I know it was short again. Chapter 3 will be longer, and i will try and make every chapter longer. Thank you for everyone who is reading this fan fiction. I truly appreciate it. Love you all!**


	3. Shopping is fun!

Spencer woke up with her arms around Toby but she quickly pulled away, remembering the first night at the motel and their first kiss. She didn't know what to do since Toby was sleeping. She didn't know if she should stay till he wakes up or go home. She decided to go home because she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

When Spencer got to the Hastings house, it was empty. She hasn't been in the barn for weeks so she just thought she could have a few days off but before that she needed to text the other girls that she is taking a few days off. She also needed to call Toby to tell him sorry for leaving but she needed to get home.

* * *

After a few days of rest, she got a text from Toby saying that he wants to meet her at the grill tomorrow night, at first she thought she shouldn't since he is still heartbroken about Yvonne and all she wanted to do was to kiss him again. But Spencer knew it wasn't right to kiss him. She decided to go because he needed someone to be there for him and Spencer knows that Toby knows that she will be there for him no matter what. She has been ignoring Hanna and the others but she didn't know why. She called Hanna to ask if she would go to the Rosewood mall to get an outfit for tomorrow night and Hanna agreed to meet her at the mall in 45 minutes.

On the way to mall, she stopped by the brew to get a cappuccino, and saw Yvonne's parents in line.

"Hello spencer." Kristine Philipps, Yvonne's mother said.

"Hello, mrs Philipps.I'm so sorry about Yvonne,I mean toby is heartbroken." spencer said trying to find a way to ask why the hell they are here in a nice way.

"Thank you spencer. Yeah well the whole reason are here is to see if toby is okay." Mrs Philipps said in happy voice but Spencer knew she was heartbroken too. It finally answered Spencer's question, she is probably coming to the dinner too.

"i am so sorry but I am meeting someone so I have to run. But I will probably see you around." Spencer said trying to find the right way to end this conversation.

" Oh yeah, i don't want hold you up." Mrs Philipps said her last words to spencer and turned the other way.

And when spencer walked to her car she realized she didn't get her cappuccino. But she didn't have time to go back and it would be awkward since Mrs Philipps is probably still in the brew.

When spencer arrived at the mall she waited for hanna in the parking cause whenever hanna dragged Spencer to the mall hanna got the same parking so she waited at that parking, and sure enough a silver Lexus parks in that spot and hanna gets out of the car.

" Okay, I'm here! Why do you need me to give you fashion advice, I mean I would know if there was a party or wedding in Rosewood unless you're having one with A.D?" Hanna said wondering why spencer needs Hanna advice. Spencer didn't tell Hanna or anyone that she was meeting Toby at the grill tomorrow.

"Um… Its for a dinner with a …um.. friend." Spencer didn't know what to refer toby as.

" Does that friend, have a name?" Hanna asked. Spencer didn't normally confide in Hanna with her love life especially since she is back together with caleb.

" Uh yeah, Toby invited me to the grill tomorrow for dinner." Spencer tried to explain as little as possible.

Hanna kept asking questions about what kind of look spencer wanted to go for. A dress, skirt,pants. Bohemian, classy, rock, preppy look.

When we finally got to the woman section in Macy's, Hanna picked out things she thought were me.

After trying 10 different outfits, Spencer chose a Ted Baker floral dress with a Polo Ralph Lauren cropped leather jacket and Spencer also bought some Christian Louboutin suede ankle boots. For accessories Spencer bought a black Valentino cross body bag and a matching bracelet.

"Thank you for helping me today, I really appreciate it." Spencer said that.

" You're welcome. Good luck." hanna said while they hugged and ran to their cars.

Spencer was going to go home,but she needed some coffee, so on the way home she went to get coffee.

When Spencer got home she threw herself on the bed,and realized she had to hang her new dress up so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

After she finished putting her new things away, she made a snack and poured some orange juice and read Mary Drakes file, and kept saying the same thing over and over again. How can she be my mother? And of course she fell asleep reading her moms file. Spencer piles were making her fall asleep.

Spencer didn't wake up until 11:00 but she decided to stay in bed since she was so nervous for the dinner with Toby. She didn't want to see anyone until after the dinner.

Since the house was empty, Spencer wanted to go see her bedroom since she hasn't been in a while. When she went up there, the first thing she saw was the chair Toby made her.

She had a flashback of when Toby gave her that chair. But then she came back to the real world and looked at all the pictures of her and Toby.

* * *

 **I wanted the dinner to be the next chapter but I didn't know where to end this chapter, so I thought some Spoby memorabilia.**

 **I know this is probably not accurate to whats really going to happen, but I hope spoby is endgame in the show!**


	4. Dates and kisses

When Spencer arrived at the parking in front of the brew. She checked in the car mirror if she looked okay before getting out of the car. Spencer knew she was going to get coffee after so she thought it would be easier to park here and then walk back. Plus the grill was only a few minutes away.

When Spencer walked into the grill, it was pretty empty. Spencer spotted Yvonne's parents at a table and she thought about their conversation at the brew and how bad it must feel to lose someone that way or in anyway.

While Spencer was daydreaming, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Spencer turned around to see Toby in a black suit and a purple tie.

"You look pretty." Toby said pointing to her dress.

"Thanks!" Spencer said while pushing a piece of her hair back and straightening her dress.

Spencer sat down next to Toby and across from Mrs Philipps.

A waiter came and poured some chardonnay into their wine glasses.

"So, what is this dinner about?" Spencer asked looking at Toby and Mrs Philipps.

" Well, we wanted to invite Toby to dinner before we move to Maine. We also wanted to see how Toby was doing." Mrs Philipps said probably expecting Toby to say something but he just stayed silent.

So Spencer decided to break the silence.

" I know I have said this before but I am so sorry about Yvonne."

"Thank you." Toby said.

Spencer felt bad since they were all related to Yvonne so she decided to do a toast.

" Yvonne was a great person since she had one of the nicest people I know. I told them to go live their life since no-one is safe in rosewood. You were suppose have a great life together. Build a family. Instead she died. And I am truly sorry since if you guys stayed here. She might still be alive. Right now, Yvonne found peace and is looking over her family and the love of her life…" Spencer raised her glass "…Cheers. This is for you Yvonne."

Mr and Mrs Philipps and Toby raised they're glass and said " To Yvonne!" And we all took a sip.

Soon enough our food came. Spencer ordered spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread on the side. Toby got a burger with cheese fries and Mrs and Mr Philipps shared a salad and mozzarella sticks.

When we were all settled Mrs Philipps said

"Toby we also wanted to say something to you. If you want to start dating or find someone else ,you can. Thats what Yvonne would want you to do. To start a new life wether its in Rosewood or on the other side of the world. She wants… We want you to live your life. However you want. You were the best thing that happened to her. Maybe you're not ready now. But you will be someday."

Toby smiled and said

" Thank you. For everything."

Mr and Mrs Philipps nodded.

We finished our dinner and Mr and Mrs Philipps insisted on paying.

Toby and I said goodbye to Yvonne's parents and watched them drive off.

"So where is your car?" Toby asked but probably knew the answer.

"At the brew." Spencer said

" Let me walk you to your car." Spencer didn't think it was a good idea but Toby insisted.

When Spencer got her coffee, and walked to her car but when she got there. Toby was still there leaning on Spencer car.

"Did you have fun tonight" Toby said leaning in nearly touching Spencer.

" Yeah, it was nice" Spencer said, she knew what Mrs Philipps said but she didn't care.

Spencer leaned in to kiss Toby and before she could stop her self, her lips were already on Toby's. When she finally realized, Spencer quickly pulled away and to distract herself she looked for her keys until she realized it was in hands but she kept looking until Toby would leave. She knew he was staring at her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Toby said snatching the keys from Spencer hand. Forcing her to look at Toby.

" Yeah thanks." Spencer grabbed the keys from his hands and got inside her car.

" I had a lot of fun , thank you." Toby said

" Me too!" Spencer said pulling a fake smile and closed the door and drove off.

When Spencer got home she looked to see the time, it was 12:00 but Spencer didn't care. She texted the liars on the group chat saying S.O.S and to meet in her barn.

The first person to arrive was Emily, then Aria, then Alison and lastly Hanna.

Everyone looked at Hanna since she came fifteen minutes after everyone else.

" What, I was sleeping. Not everyone one stays up late as you guys." Hanna said

" I heard you and…" Emily said but Hanna cut her off.

" Okay fine, I was distracted." Hanna said.

" I am sorry for disturbing what ever you guys were doing but I need to tell you guys something. Something that I regret doing but don't regret doing!" Spencer didn't even know what came out of her mouth.

"Okay, we are all here. So,Spence, what did you want to tell us?" Aria asked

"So, you know how I had that dinner with Toby…" They all nodded "…Yeah well, Yvonne's parents were there telling him to move on and then he walked to the brew with me and I kinda..sorta kissed him." Spencer blurted so fast.

"You. Did What! Emily said with shock. Spencer knew that everyone was going to be shocked since nobody knows about their goodbye kiss.

"Spence kissed Toby. Keep up Em." Hanna snapped at Emily with no hesitation.

"I know. what did Toby say after you guys. You know." Emily asked.

" Well I kinda just left." Spencer said.

" Ok, I think Toby will understand. I mean you didn't exactly cheat with him. Maybe one of us can go talk to him." Ali said comforting Spencer.

"I vote Em." Aria said and all of them nodded.

" You know what. I think its fate that Yvonne died." Everyone looked at Hanna and couldn't believe what she just said.

"What. Spencer and Toby are soulmates and Yvonne and Caleb were just rebounds until they get back together." Hanna said

" But, Yvonne didn't deserve to die." Ali said trying to make this less awkward.

" And plus, they were going to get married" said Emily.

"Yeah well they're is always divorcing." Hanna said while chewing her nails.

"Emily could you please talk to Toby."

"Sure Spence. But it will have to be tomorrow." Emily said.

They all said they're goodbyes and left.

When everyone left. Spencer started crying as if her heart would break.

The next day Emily texted Toby see if they could meet at the brew. Toby agreed to meet her at 11:00. Emily decided to wear a shirt from Brandy Melville and ripped black skinny jeans from Abercrombie.

When Emily arrived at the brew she got her iced caramel macchiato and waited for Toby.

He was a few minutes late but when Emily finally spotted him she walk towards him.

" Hey.." Emily said softly.

"Hey." Toby said in more happy voice.

They both sat down on the couch, and took a sip of their coffee's.

" You know I haven't gotten the chance to say how sorry I am about Yvonne". Emily said while fiddling with her zipper.

"Thank you for coming." Toby smiled.

They just stared each other what felt like hours was actually only a few minutes.

"I came to talk to you about you and Spencer." Emily paused before saying the last bit about the kiss.

"So you know about the... the kiss?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, Spencer called us last night..." Emily said quietly hoping Toby will answer, but he just stayed silent.

"... She needed someone to talk to." She continued to say.

"I know, She is lucky to have friends like you." Toby said

"Do you still love her?" Emily asked.

" Who?" Toby asked confused if she was talking about Yvonne or Spencer.

" Spencer!" Emily said looking down at her coffee.

" Of course, I will always love her. She is the person that changed me and realized someone did love me and understood me..." Toby paused and thought about all the good memories they had together but went back to the real world to finish his sentence.

"... But it's to soon. I need time before I can be with her again. I am just getting over Yvonne." Toby finished saying. Emily didn't say anything but Toby knew that she understood him.

They said their goodbyes and Emily jumped in the car cause she was already a bit late for her job at the high school.

Spencer was at the grill waiting for her takeout. She needed to go job searching.

When her order finally came, she turned to go towards the door but she bumped into Marco.

" Hey Spencer, I was just looking for you." Marco said with a enthusiastic voice.

" you where?" Spencer said confused.

" Yeah, I had fun at your place maybe I could take you out for dinner."

Spencer was shocked, I mean he did ask her out a few times but she didn't know what to say since she and Caleb broke up months ago.

" Come on, it would help you get you're mind off of the person who shot you. It's just dinner." Marco said

"Fine. One dinner." Spencer agreed.

"See you. Text me when you want it to happen." Marco kissed Spencer on the cheek and left.

Leaving Spencer alone. Realizing that she has been asked out twice in one week. Reminding her about Toby.

 ** _I am sorry I haven't posted in forever but I am so busy with school. I don't have time to post. But I will try my best to finish this._**


End file.
